


Пепел

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Широ пропал без вести за несколько лет до этих событий. Лэнс и Кит напарники в полиции, Кит всю жизнь посвятил тому, чтобы помочь найти людям их пропавших родственников. Лэнс надеется заменить для Кита Широ, стать таким же любимым, вот только получится ли у него?





	Пепел

Однажды он нашел Кита в полупустом католическом храме. Солнце прорывалось через разноцветные витражи, в его свете танцевали пылинки, как праздничные гирлянды. Кит сидел на первом ряду лавочек с таким видом, словно только что вдруг поверил в Бога. Лэнс осторожно сел рядом, откашлялся. Кит в тот день пропустил работу, не отвечал на звонки, и найти его удалось только по GPS в телефоне. Кит оказался совершенно ошеломленным, повернулся к Лэнсу без удивления, словно сам его сюда звал, и даже форма на Лэнсе не напомнила ему о том, что он должен был быть на работе. Лэнс с одной стороны был рад, что Кит в порядке, с другой держался, чтобы не врезать ему за собственное беспокойство и его это блаженное выражение лица. 

— Привет, Лэнс, — кивнул Кит. — Знаешь… Широ был тут. 

Лэнс тогда подумал: «Вот блядство, только не снова». 

С тех пор всякий раз, когда Кит опаздывал, Лэнс начинал нервничать и обещал себе сразу по GPS не пробивать. Выказать хоть сколько-нибудь доверия. 

Этим утром он ждал Кита у входа в участок, у стола, за которым дежурным сидел Ханк. 

— Да ладно тебе. Может, он проспал, — попытался заступиться Ханк. 

— Почему, когда я просыпаю, это сразу «Лэнс полудурок, ставь будильник», а когда он — так с кем не бывает? 

— Потому что ты каждую неделю просыпаешь, — пожал плечами Ханк. Лэнс собирался ответить, но быстро отвлекся:

— Доброе утро, Джиллиан. Что, еще не рассталась со своим парнем? Но, если что, я всегда буду тебя ждать. 

— А ты со своим, Лэнс? — отшутилась девушка, прошла мимо. Лэнс тоже посмеялся, но стоило ей скрыться из вида — поймал Ханка за галстук:

— Ты кому-то разболтал?

— Нет, что ты… — заверил Ханк и, честно говоря, ему хотелось верить. Ханк бы не стал такие вещи кому попало вверять. — Просто понимаешь… по тебе заметно. 

— Что по мне заметно? В участке только одна женщина, которой я не предлагал встречаться, это Половски, и только потому, что ей через три месяца на пенсию. Я единственный, у кого хватило железа в яйцах, чтобы пригласить на свидание Аллуру. 

Лоб после того приглашения еще дня три болел — Аллура запустила в него тогда канцелярским набором. То ли дело было в том, что она капитан полиции, то ли в том, что Лэнс ее пригласил в разгаре экстренного совещания по поимке опасной банды. 

Когда Лэнс полез проверять телефон, он едва не выронил его от неожиданности — экран вдруг включился, ему звонил Кит. 

— Че-как, опозданец? Тебя ждать долго? 

— Ты в участке? Можешь подъехать? И захвати криминалистов, — мрачно попросил Кит. Лэнс скривился. 

— А что там у тебя интересного? 

— Труп. 

— Ну, твою мать, Кит. Я еще даже кофе не выпил, Скажи, стоит начинать или лучше не надо, чтобы не заблевать улики? 

***

Кофе и правда лучше было отложить. Труп успел разложиться до состояния мясом облепленного скелета, лежал, сверкая оскаленной пастью, разинутой как капкан. То, что осталось от рук, было поднято вверх, словно мертвец кому-то сдавался. 

— Его притащили и бросили здесь, — сказал Кит, без брезгливости осматривая провалившиеся глазницы трупа. 

— Ты экстрасенс? — проворчала Пидж, хлопнув его по руке. — Будешь трогать трупы раньше экспертов, и тебя обвинят в убийстве. 

— Но это я разрыл его, когда нашел, — возразил Кит. 

— Господин офицер, у меня тут первый подозреваемый, арестуйте его, — подняв руку, обратилась к Лэнсу Пидж. 

— Аха-ха. Да, смешно, — прокомментировал Лэнс. Он старался не дышать лишний раз. Работа полицейского подразумевала, что он чаще будет иметь дело с живыми, чем с мертвыми, но казалось, что мертвых было куда больше. Куда делись старые добрые ограбления? Почему никто больше не грабит магазины и банки и не устраивает полиции развеселые погони? Кит в свободное время гонял так, что даже Лэнс зарекся садиться к нему на байк. — И как ты понял, где копать? 

— Собаки. Их как-то сильно интересовал этот бугорок. К тому же дня три назад собака принесла хозяину человеческую кость, тоже в этом районе. Вот я и подумал…

— Ты вообще спал? — Лэнс вгляделся в него, наклонившись. Конечно, на Кита было интереснее смотреть, чем на постепенно вырисовывающийся из земли труп. 

— Не твое дело, — тут же обиделся Кит. Вмешалась Пидж, снова подкравшись почти вплотную:

— Зато мое. Кит, ты пьешь таблетки? Это я попросила психиатра за тебя поручиться. Не подводи меня. 

— Да, я пью таблетки, — отозвался уже спокойнее Кит. 

— Ей ты нормально отвечаешь, — без особой обиды заметил Лэнс. — Ну что? Что можно сказать? Может мы вообще неандертальца раскопали, и не нужно никакого дела заводить? 

— Трупу чуть больше недели, — откликнулась Пидж. Лэнс не преминул пошутить:

— Такой маленький, а уже труп. 

— Скорее всего мужчина, — Пидж полностью проигнорировала его. — Больше ничего сказать не смогу. 

— Как он умер? — Кит стоял, скрестив руки на груди, над черепом. 

— Динозавры затоптали, — с серьезным лицом пошутила Пидж. — Правда, ну откуда я знаю? Ножа из груди не торчит. И даже если бы торчал, это еще не было бы доказательством того, что именно им его и убили. Так что, прости, но труп не в том состоянии, чтобы по нему причину смерти определять. К тому же он, как видишь, в некотором состоянии расчленения. 

— Может просто собаки добрались наконец? — предположил Лэнс. 

— Ох, сомневаюсь. Вырезано аккуратно, срез осторожный, я бы даже сказала профессиональный. Более того — его даже зашили после расчленения. 

— Может ли быть, что изъятые органы продали? — предложил Кит. 

— Все, закрывайте дело, у нас тут экстрасенс, — снова вмешался Лэнс, на этот раз получил от Кита удар ребром ботинка в лодыжку, и надолго заткнулся. 

— Очень может быть, — подтвердила Пидж, глядя только на труп. Это был глухой уголок парка, все вокруг было покрыто опавшими листьями и трупный запах примешивался к запаху осеннего перегноя. — Либо он недавно переживал операцию. Либо его могли вскрыть и забрать такие органы, как сердце, печень и почки, чтобы мы по ним не смогли что-либо сказать. Многие яды остаются только в пищеварительной системе. 

— Кит, вот серьезно, почему тебя не устраивают обычные дела? Тихие и спокойные дела? — проворчал Лэнс, и, когда Кит обернулся, оказалось, что напарник стоял от него на безопасном расстоянии. — Кстати, Пидж, а я уже звал тебя на свидание? 

— Запросто, но я принесу с собой образцы тканей, будем вместе изучать. 

У Лэнса закралось сомнение, что, наверное, уже приглашал, раз Пидж успела придумать такой ответ. 

Кит, как завороженный, смотрел в пустые глазницы. Черт его знает, что у него в эти моменты в голове творилось. Как-то он рассказывал, что мать его бросила, и в подобных ситуациях Лэнс задумывался, не видит ли Кит матери во всех этих неопознанных трупах разной степени разложения. 

— Кит, все в порядке? — дежурно спросил Лэнс. Тот обернулся, кивнул спокойно:

— Да, все в порядке. Что там у нас было на сегодня? Опрос свидетелей? 

Не успели одного дела завершить, Кит уже нашел новое. Хотя нынешнее было чистой формальностью — опросить свидетелей, чтобы потом подшить заключение к делу. 

***

— Слушай, а…

— На место положи! — тут же отреагировала Пидж, и так как в руках у нее был скальпель, Лэнс поспешил поставить на место коробку, которая казалась просто какой-то канцелярской безделушкой, и вытянуться по струнке. Рабочее место Пидж было строго систематизировано, Лэнс чувствовал себя здесь лишним, хотя и он изначально пришел по делу, а не просто надоедать с разговорами. Просто так получилось, что пришел на несколько минут раньше напарника и решил кое-что прояснить, пока его не было. 

— Я хотел спросить, — упрямо продолжил Лэнс. Пидж обернулась, смотрела заинтересованно, но перчаток с рук не сняла. Лэнсу всегда казалось, что у нее до ужаса холодные руки, холоднее, чем те покойники, которых она режет, — Каким был Широ? Вы же вроде как тоже были знакомы. 

Секунда-вторая, и кто-то снова запустил время. Что-то изменилось в лице Пидж — глаза стали более живыми что ли, словно Лэнс кодовым словом запустил в этом киборге человечность. 

— Прости, — тут же поправился Лэнс. — Твоя семья… Они же тогда вместе пропали. 

— Широ был таким… как с рекламного плаката, призывающего вступать в пожарную бригаду, — проигнорировала последнюю фразу Пидж. — Сильный, смелый… «Бравый», вот это слово прямо его. 

— Ну, оно и понятно, в НАСА других не держат, — усмехнулся Лэнс, и ему тут же представилось, что и отец с братом Пидж тоже были «бравыми» ребятами. Как Широ на тех фото, что видел Лэнс. Конечно, он знал, что это не так. 

— Лэнс, ты зачем пошел в полицию? — Пидж вернулась к материалу, который выглядел как жидкая черная грязь. 

— Девочки любят парней в форме. Ну и я люблю девочек в форме, — честно сознался Лэнс. С Пидж можно было так, она была для них как бы «своим парнем». 

— А мы с Китом потому, что хотели помочь. Чтобы больше людей узнало о том, что стало с их родственниками. Неизвестность — это ужасно. Даже если ты знаешь, что их нет в живых, пока нет тел — ты продолжаешь безумно верить. 

— Что, ты как Кит? — подозрительно приподняв одну бровь, спросил Лэнс. Пидж зыркнула в его сторону так, словно он ее оскорбил, но ответила спокойно: 

— Я стараюсь держать это под контролем. 

— Широ был лучше меня? 

— Даже не сравнивай. Не в твою пользу сравнение. 

— Да, но ведь… его же больше нет, — растерянно напомнил Лэнс. И его всего передернуло, когда он услышал тактичный стук в стеклянную дверь кабинета Пидж. Тактичный, не чтобы попросить войти, а просто предупредить, что они уже не одни. 

— Какие новости? — спросил Кит, сделав вид, что Лэнса тут нет. Лэнсу было стыдно так, словно его застали за грязными сексуальными домогательствами к Пидж. Та, отреагировав на Кита так же холодно, как до этого встретила Лэнса, почти не глядя из стопки папок выбрала одну, передала Киту. 

— Некоторых органов не хватает. Срезы аккуратные, это не собаки. Да и не хватает… Знаешь, не самых дешевых органов. 

— Торговцы с «черного рынка»? — зачем-то спросил Кит, и получил вполне ожидаемое: 

— Знаешь, я не детектив. Я эксперт. Моя работа теперь — узнать, какое у трупа было имя до того, как из него вырезали все самое вкусное и закопали. 

У Лэнса за их диалог в голове пронеслись минимум три удачные шутки, один раз он даже рот приоткрыл, но то самое чувство стыда заставляло заткнуться. И начал он неуверенно, и как-то даже виновато:

— За последнюю неделю не пропадало никого похожего. Возможно только его похитили раньше, а убили недавно. 

Кит предпочел открыть папку, уставиться в какие-то графики.

— ДНК-тест будем проводить? — спросила Пидж, откладывая свою грязь. 

— Аллура пока не давала на это разрешения… Думаю, нам нужно больше тел, потому что я сильно сомневаюсь, что кто-то вырезал жизненно-важные органы из одного человека, продал их и успокоился. 

— Тогда и ДНК тебе ничего не даст, а Аллура права, что не дает разрешения. Его могли в машину затащить по дороге с работы или из метро. Нужно искать всю сеть. Когда много людей вовлечено, скрыть что-то уже сложнее. 

— Да, но ведь и его кто-то ищет. А даже если мы найдем тех, кто это сделал — вряд ли они записали его имя. 

Пидж поняла, кивнула одобрительно:

— Подожди неделю-другую. ДНК тоже не панацея. Если в базе его нет, то мы получим просто набор цифр, непонятных и никому не нужных.

Лэнс заглянул из-за плеча Кита в папку, стал серьезнее:

— Латиноамериканец? 

— Думаешь, кто-то из твоих многочисленных родственников? — спросил Кит, не отрываясь от бумаг. 

— Думаю, что знаю, как латиноамериканец мог исчезнуть, чтобы его не спохватились… Потому что скорее всего его ищут в другой стране. 

Пальцы Кита задержались над страницами. Лэнсу так нравилось наблюдать за тем, как в нем борются нежелание признавать правоту Лэнса с профессиональной этикой. Пидж кивнула: 

— Это бы многое объяснило. Много людей, которых не спохватились и которых не ищут тут. 

— Бр… Настоящая мясная фабрика, — поежился Лэнс. Он все еще наблюдал за иссиня-черными волосами Кита. Очень хотелось взять со стола Пидж скальпель и срезать длинные пряди, открыть шею. Наверное, Кит никогда не стригся коротко именно потому, что не хотел оставлять шею без этой иллюзии защиты. 

— Нужно связаться со странами, из которых он мог прибыть сюда. 

— Бесполезно. Капля в море, — развел руками Лэнс. — Даже не факт, что его резали где-то тут. Ты же понимаешь? 

Кит остановился уже в дверях, и Лэнс было решил, что тот внял его словам. Но, развернувшись, Кит мрачно вывалил то, что, видимо, все это время грызло его:

— Тело Широ до сих пор не нашли. Как и брата с отцом Пидж. Они по-прежнему могут быть живы… Могут нуждаться в помощи. Говоря, что они уже мертвы, ты отказываешь им в этой помощи. 

И вышел, прикрыв дверь. У Лэнса медленно, но верно отпала челюсть. 

— Не, ну ты видела?! Видела?! — спросил Лэнс, указывая на дверь. Пидж посмотрела как-то грустно, стало стыдно за себя — откашлялся и опустил руку. 

— Знаешь, я завидую ему. Я тоже хотела бы верить, что они еще живы… Хотя бы просто верить. Но столько лет прошло, и как бы я не хотела, я понимаю, что их уже нет. Более того — я ученый, я не верю в загробную жизнь и прочую мистику… Но мне очень хочется, чтобы мне отдали их кости. Чтобы, знаешь… Я сказала бы — вот и все. И знала, что это все… Ты не поймешь. Но это то чувство, что сводит Кита с ума и заставляет везде видеть Широ. 

— Да блин. Ребят. Если б я мог, я бы всю Землю перекопал, чтобы отыскать их кости, — Лэнс развел руками. — Вот веришь? Лопатой. Жизнь бы всю на это потратил. 

— Мы с Китом и так этим занимаемся, — пожала плечами Пидж, возвращаясь к черной жиже. — Но нам самим это помогает только боль глушить. 

— Ну ты меня тоже пойми, — попросил Лэнс, понизив голос, чтобы убедиться, что в этот раз Кит не сможет их подслушать, — очень сложно соперничать с мертвым человеком… Точнее, обычно это должно быть просто, но не теперь. 

— Понимаю, — кивнула Пидж. — Иногда мне кажется, что для других Кит тоже умер. 

***

Громыхавшая музыка словно качала его в такт с телами на танцполе, хотя Лэнс сидел за стойкой бара и вертел в руках стакан. 

— Что пьешь? 

Лэнс уже разворачивался с улыбкой ответить, но скис, когда заметил, кто именно спрашивает. Смерил его мрачным взглядом, вернулся к созерцанию разноцветных бутылок за спиной бармена. Лотор сел на соседний стул, хмыкнул:

— Слишком хорош для тебя? 

— Твой гарем меня на части порвет, если я позволю меня угостить, — отшутился Лэнс. Лотор даже ничего не просил, бармен сам поставил перед ним что-то коричневое, пузырящееся. 

— Можно подумать, ты бы принял. 

Лэнсу приходилось орать, неизбежно нагибаясь к Лотору, чтобы он расслышал. Тот же говорил не напрягаясь. Конечно, голос повышал, чтобы перекричать музыку, но все равно не выглядел при этом так глупо, как Лэнс. Какое-то шаманское хреново искусство. 

— Ты же знаешь, что в этом клубе не только ты можешь кого-то снять, но и тебя, — Лотор наклонился ниже к его уху. — Что случилось? Сбой в ориентации? Или решил наконец перестать бегать за Китом? 

— Эй! Мы просто напарники! — возмутился Лэнс, отодвигая Лотора от себя. Но именно потому, что его отодвинули, Лотор не услышал, жестом попросил повторить. Лэнс только махнул рукой и сделал знак повторить заказ. Перед ним в следующую секунду появилась небольшая рюмка с прозрачной жидкостью и солью на краях. Судя по движению губ, Лотор присвистнул. 

— Пойдем покурим? — предложил он, так и не притронувшись к своему стакану. 

— Я не курю, — развел руками Лэнс. 

— Пойдем покурим, пока я предлагаю курилку, а не отдельный кабинет. 

Лэнс напрягся и, кажется, даже протрезвел. Точнее оставалась неуверенность в движениях, но выветрилось легкомыслие, сразу ясным стал ум. 

Лотора он знал потому, что тот проходил у них свидетелем по делам своего отца, и информацию на того сдавал запросто. Притворялся хорошим парнем, который не одобрял незаконные махинации отца. 

Хороший парень из Лотора, правда, был как из Кита натурал. 

В курилке было холодно, но тише. И людно, но народ к ним особо не прислушивался. Лотор правда закурил, стоя напротив Лэнса. Его тонкие пальцы очень удачно гармонировали с белой сигаретой. Лэнсу некстати вспомнилось, что в клубе Лотора иначе, как принцем, не называли. 

— Ну, когда отца наконец посадят? — спросил Лотор так, словно Лэнс на него работал. Тот тут же развел руками, не забыв доброжелательно улыбаться:

— Я же говорил тебе уже. Дело передали в ФБР, нас отстранили. Я ничего не знаю больше. Я же полицейский, мы годимся только для того, чтобы кошек с деревьев снимать. 

— И что, совсем не интересовался, что там с вашим делом? — Лотор выглядел раздраженно-разочарованным. 

— Совсем. Оно, знаешь, как — одно отдали, пять появилось. Нервная работа. 

Лэнс все же держался с ним настороже — ни к чему не обязывающий разговор. Если за Лотором тоже слежка, то ФБР не сможет обвинить Лэнса в том, что он спьяну выболтал все врагам. 

— И что же интересного у вас сейчас? 

— Я же говорю — снимаем кошек с деревьев. Сегодня сняли рыжую, вчера трехцветную. Разнообразие. 

Лотор в клубах дыма прищурился, словно взглядом испепелить пытался. Возможно, он был опасен, с таким-то отцом. Но у Лэнса как-то сладко заныло внутри, когда он представил: Лотор вывозит его отсюда в багажнике, убивает и закапывает в лесу. Тело его так и остается не найденным, и вот новый напарник, а лучше напарница, находит Кита, гуляющего по парку. И уже этому человеку зачарованный Кит говорит: «Лэнс был здесь. Я видел его». 

Или не будет так. А скорее всего и не будет.

— Что, если у меня есть ценная для вас информация? — почти не разжимая губ, уточнил Лотор. Лэнс разом подобрался, перестал мечтать. 

— У тебя пропал котик? Хочешь, чтобы мы проверили все деревья? 

— Давай без шуток, Лэнс. Я ведь даже платы с тебя никакой не требую. Только чтобы вы, наконец, упрятали моего отца. 

— Я же сказал, это сейчас уже не наше дело, — пожал плечами Лэнс. Заркон был не самым приятным парнем, и Лэнс давно перестал удивляться игре Лотора против отца. Тем более теперь, когда Лотор замарался связью с полицией. Если Заркон узнает, а он рано или поздно узнает, то Лотора он вряд ли пожалеет. 

К тому же, у отца с сыном были разные взгляды на методы. Лэнс не думал, что Лотор уйдет из мафии, но «принц» вел бы дела чище. А там может и его удалось бы подловить. В любом случае, главное было разобраться с Зарконом, потом уже думать о том, как посадить его сынка. 

— Ваше дело, — кивнул Лотор. Курилка опустела совсем, где-то еще играла клубная музыка, словно бесновалось само здание. Лэнс хмурясь вглядывался в улыбку Лотора, и слушал: — У меня есть план того пути, каким нелегалы попадают в страну. Проводники и даты.

*** 

— Что? — Аллура осела обратно, положила на стол папку, которой до этого едва не запустила в Лэнса. Комната для собраний была похожа на класс — такие же парты, и Аллура за столом, словно учительница. Такая ностальгия. 

— Я говорю, у меня кубинские корни и есть связи там. Я знаю язык, он мой второй родной. 

В кабинете было около десяти человек, включая Кита и Пидж. У стола Аллуры замер Коран, ее секретарь. Лэнса пекло взглядом Кита, но повернуться он боялся — смотрел на капитана и был непривычно серьезен. 

— Ты шутишь? — спросила Аллура, все еще ожидая подвоха. Лэнс отрицательно покачал головой, хотя уголки губ дернулись, попытавшись сложиться в улыбку. 

— Нет. Как ни крутите, а лучше всего подойду я. Органы у меня отличные, можете сами проверить. За местного я вполне сойду. 

— Тебя убьют, если раскроют, — напомнила Аллура. Лэнс снова нахмурился:

— А нет, так убьют еще кого-то. Не готовых к этому обычных людей. В конце концов, я в полицию пошел не девушек в форме клеить, — попробовал пошутить Лэнс, потому что ему казалось, что напряжение натянутой резиной вот-вот отскочит ему в лицо. 

— А я-то думала, — фыркнула Пидж, но как-то взволнованно. Лэнсу стало стыдно. Казалось, все понимали, зачем он это делает. И даже Кит понимал. 

«Смотри, — думал Лэнс. — Я серьезен. Я хочу спасти этих людей. Гоняясь за тенью Широ, ты можешь потерять меня». 

— Ты раньше никогда не занимался внедрением, — напомнила Аллура. 

— Слушай… Это дело не на два дня. Нельзя того, кто внедрением занимался, покрасить и отправить в эту сеть, — напомнил Лэнс. — И языку он за пару дней не научится. Я — отличный вариант. Но, конечно, капитан, я очень рад, что вы за меня волнуетесь, — Лэнс подмигнул, сложив ладонь «пистолетом». Аллура тут же фыркнула, передала папки Корану, приказав: 

— Готовьте его. 

Только после этого Лэнс решился повернуться к Киту. 

О да, именно такого выражения лица Лэнс и добивался. Кит волновался, он был ошарашен. И он не мог ни остановить Лэнса, ни пойти вместо него. Конечно, Лэнс не собирался там умирать, но он считал, что Киту нужно потрясение. Нужно понять, что вокруг него еще много хороших и живых людей. И среди них Лэнс, который тоже готов жертвовать собой ради людей. 

Ну и дело было не только в Ките. Три поколения назад, прабабушка Лэнса прибыла в эту страну. Когда Лэнс представлял, что ее тоже могли обмануть, продать на органы, и тогда не было бы ни мамы, ни сестер и братьев, да и Лэнса бы не было, ему становилось не по себе и хотелось поскорее остановить это. 

С этого совещания Кит выходил какой-то потерянный. Пидж даже подошла задать пару дежурных вопросов, потом кивнула, передавая его Лэнсу. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Кит. Когда не надо, он оказывался сообразительным. 

— Можно считать, что меня зовут корни так поступить. Хотя я родился тут, мои предки сюда тоже прибыли не совсем честно. 

— Не из-за меня? — стараясь заглянуть в глаза, продолжал Кит. Лэнс улыбнулся ему, словно Кит сказал что-то смешное. 

— Мир вокруг тебя не крутится. А что? Будешь переживать? Скучать? Мне казалось, что я только раздражаю тебя. 

— Чем ты занят сегодня? — сменил тему Кит. Лэнса как прострелило, улыбка стала глупой. Он не думал, что получится так скоро. 

— Ничем, — признался Лэнс. Он все еще думал, что все не могло быть так хорошо — Кит по всем канонам жизни Лэнса должен был сказать: «Давай посвятим этот вечер тому, чтобы придумать тебе легенду». Но Кит решил рушить каноны его жизни до конца, и предложил: 

— Тогда, может, сходим выпить? 

О, как хотелось схватить Кита и притащить в тот клуб, где постоянно ошивался Лотор. Тыкать в напарника и радостно говорить: «Смотри, смотри! Он сам меня пригласил! Мы сдвинулись с мертвой точки! Мне осталось только вернуться!». 

— Мне каждый раз придется идти на смертельно опасное задание, чтобы ты звал меня выпить? — с глупой улыбкой спросил Лэнс. Кит даже удивился: 

— О чем ты? Мы часто сидим вместе в баре. 

— Да, но компанией. Знаешь: ты, я, а еще Ханк, Пидж. Или ты уже позвал остальных?

— Нет. Вдвоем, — признал Кит. — Ты только что решил, что я позвал тебя на свидание? 

— А что? Да ладно, оно ни к чему не обязывает. Подвезу тебя до дома, поцелуешь меня в щечку. 

— Тебя? — Кит приподнял бровь. — Не придумывай. Я просто хочу поговорить. Не в парк же тебя тащить. Давай сегодня, после работы. И иди, тебя капитан ждет. 

Лэнс обернулся — и правда, злая Аллура стояла у окна, сложив руки на груди. Кто ее знает, что ей не нравилось — то, что у Лэнса здравая идея, или то, что он вдруг стал таким важным звеном в этом деле. 

— М, может быть, второе свидание, и я сегодня буду занят? — пошутил Лэнс и направился к начальнику плавно, как по волнам. 

***

Бар находился недалеко от участка. Там играло ненавязчивое кантри, было неплохое темное пиво и давно привыкли к людям в форме. Обстановка была интимно-полутемной, со стилизацией под дикий запад, с рогами на стенах, деревянными столами, подковами. Лэнс сегодня на все взглянул по-новому. Такое же чувство у него было только когда он закончил академию и поступил на работу в полицию — острое ощущение, что скоро все может пойти не так, и его не станет. А этот вот бар останется. Чувство было неприятным, холодило желудок чем-то забытым, жутким. Даже Кит не сглаживал этого впечатления — это свидание было похоже на уступку смертельно больному. 

— Когда уезжаешь? — спросил Кит, скинув форменную куртку на спинку своего дивана. Лэнс как мог безразличнее пожал плечами, меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось об этом говорить, но ответил: 

— В воскресенье. Поеду туда как Лэнс Маклейн, а вернусь как никому неизвестный безымянный беглец… Как думаешь, они на границе режут на органы?

— Почему тогда трупы всплывают тут? — кажется, Кит хотел его все же успокоить. Лэнс оценил, улыбнулся: 

— У меня отпуск до конца недели. Будешь по мне скучать? 

— Ни за что, — Кит покачал головой, но он тоже улыбался. Лэнса кольнуло, что и эта улыбка — тоже уступка ему, пока он идет ко дну. 

— Что, правда не будешь? — Лэнс наклонил голову к плечу и изобразил самое умилительное выражение лица, на которое был способен. Улыбка Кита не пропала, но стала более грустной. 

— Слушай, — нехорошо так начал он. Все самые неприятные разговоры начинались с этого слова и интонации, — Это точно не из-за меня? 

— А что, винишь себя в том, что Широ пропал? — решился Лэнс. Кит не обиделся, потому что Лэнс был смертником, которому можно было все. 

— Нет… Не виню. А если ты пропадешь, то буду винить себя. 

— И это будет сильнее, чем с Широ? — Ленс даже потянулся вперед. Кит совсем перестал улыбаться, зарылся рукой в волосы. 

— Думаешь, я не понимаю, насколько это… неправильно? Или что я хочу прожить так всю жизнь? 

Если честно, Лэнс так и думал, но теперь изменил мнение:

— Ну, ты же позвал меня на свидание. 

— Это не свидание, — покачал головой Кит. — Почему вообще именно я? Мне казалось, обычно ты сдаешься быстрее. 

Лэнса несло. Он чувствовал, что сегодня ему все можно. Потому что он отправлялся в ту тьму, где пропал Широ. Словно он мог ему там передать что-то от Кита. Словно есть какое-то мистическое место, где хранятся потерянные вещи и потерянные люди. И Лэнс протянул руку, взял ладони Кита в свои и, глядя ему в глаза, изображая самую милую улыбку, заговорил: 

— Это потому, что остальное — не существенно. Кит, только скажи, и я даже к Аллуре клеиться перестану. 

— Зачем? 

— Потому что если ты будешь со мной, то мне больше никто не будет нужен. 

Слова звучали искусственно, наиграно. Лэнс был как опытный хаслер, вешающий лапшу на уши очередной юной девушке. Но именно потому, что Лэнс считал это правдой, он не мог говорить серьезнее. 

Откашлялась официантка, что принесла им по кружке пива. Они тут же расцепили руки, Кит на всякий случай сказал ей: 

— Он шутил. 

И это правда можно было принять за шутку. Но и Кит должен был знать, что Лэнс говорит правду. Не потому, что научился его читать. 

А потому, что помнил день, когда Лэнс понял, насколько любит Кита, то напился и приперся к Киту домой. Сам не знал, чего хотел — скорее всего просто рядом побыть. Получил в челюсть и такси до дома. Потому, что на следующий день Лэнс приперся прямо на работу гладко выбритый, отглаженный и с букетом цветов для Кита. Получил уже цветами и снова в челюсть. Потому что кроме своего уверенного и наглого поведения, Лэнс проявлял и заботу. Кит мог доставить ему много проблем, но Лэнс никому не рассказал, как нашел его в церкви каким-то ошалело-счастливым. Знал Лэнс и про то, что Пидж договорилась с психиатрами, но не просил другого напарника. Он заботился о Ките, как мог. И ни разу не сказал об этом так, словно Кит ему что-то за это должен. Просто Лэнсу хотелось, чтобы Кит продолжал быть его напарником. Даже если Кит никак не мог отпустить образ давно погибшего человека, которому он даже не признался. 

— Скажи, что было все-таки между вами с Широ? — решив, что двум смертям не бывать, решился Лэнс. К тому же, ему сегодня по-прежнему можно было чуть больше, чем обычно, и он хотел это проявить, если не действием, то хоть словами. 

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Кит. Лэнс приподнял одну бровь: 

— Ничего? И ради этого ничего ты себя вместе с ним похоронил? 

— В том и проблема, что Широ никто не хоронил и вообще до сих пор не нашли, — вздохнул Кит. Лэнс отчаялся подлить масла в огонь: 

— Искать дорого. 

Но Кит проглотил и это. Коснулся кончиков волос на затылке, пока обдумывал, ответил: 

— Мы были друзьями. Я хотел стать космонавтом, пока исследования космоса не свернули. Широ тоже хотел. Широ был… миром. Он подарил мне друзей, подарил мне ощущение семьи. Тебе сложно будет это понять, а мне объяснить. 

— Я попробую, — пообещал Лэнс. 

— Неа. Надо родиться в моей шкуре, чтобы это понять. Я признался ему перед исчезновением. Ответить он не успел. 

— Это он зря, — Лэнс подпер щеку рукой. — Что там было думать? 

— Я записку оставил. Может быть, он ее даже и не прочитал. 

— Почему записку? 

— Решил, что так… романтичнее что ли, — Кит пожал плечами, а Лэнс сделал для себя галочку в уме. Кит считает записки с признаниями романтичными. — Лэнс… Я очень надеюсь, что ты так же не пропадешь. 

— Конечно нет, — фыркнул Лэнс. — Но, может быть, ты хочешь мне тоже что-то сказать перед моим отъездом? 

— Нет. 

— Записку? — Лэнс протянул руку, словно чего-то ждал. Кит кисло глянул на его пальцы, вздохнул: 

— Давай поговорим, когда ты вернешься. 

Это не звучало, как «нет». Это было уже похоже на «наверное».

***

Лэнсу казалось, что, пройдя полицейскую академию, ему ничего уже не будет страшно. Хуже тех дней в его жизни ничего не было. Уже на Кубе он понял, как сильно ошибался — в академии преподаватели, которые гоняли их, последние силы выбивая из курсантов, были хотя бы рамками закона скованы. Люди, к которым привели Лэнса, когда он попытался найти способ покинуть страну, не были скованы ничем. Даже то, что Лэнс платил им деньги за эту авантюру (часть. Вторую часть по договоренности он должен был отработать уже в Америке) не обязали их относиться к нему и другим как к людям. И у Лэнса все внутри холодело, когда он думал о том, что эти люди пока что на территории страны, где есть еще какой-то шанс, что жертва одумается, сдерживались. 

Его «побег» в Америку начался с побудки среди ночи. Удар в живот — довольно действенный будильник, но бесполезный, потому часть людей еще корчилась от боли, вместо сборов. 

Командиром их группы был Сендак — двухметровый метис, рядом с которым Лэнс начинал комплексовать. Сендак был похож на матерого дворового кота — скорее всего из-за вертикального шрама через правый глаз. Сендак вообще выглядел как бывший военный, и Лэнсу хватало опыта, чтобы понимать, что даже с полицейской подготовкой ему с этим громилой не справиться. Оставалось надеяться, что их не разбирали на органы прямо на границе — тогда Лэнсу не успели бы прийти на помощь. 

— Слушай внимательно, — сказала Аллура после собрания, выложив перед Лэнсом колечко серьги. Самой обычной, с небольшим кристаллом, который не выглядел драгоценным. Так, безделушка. — Вот от этой мелочи будет зависеть твоя жизнь. Потеряешь — можешь сразу вешаться. Она водонепроницаемая. 

— У меня уши не проколоты, — напомнил Лэнс. 

— Проколи! — приказал Аллура. — Одного хватит. Тут GPS, так мы всегда будем знать, где ты. Вдавливаешь хрусталь внутрь — нам приходит сигнал тревоги. Тебе полмира преодолеть надо, так что сами мы не прибежим тебе на помощь. Но местную полицию сможем отправить. Продержись до них… И еще — на Кубе тебе никто помочь не сможет. Если понимаешь, что все идет плохо, то просто беги. Твоя смерть нам не поможет, не рискуй на их территории. 

Когда мигрантов собирали, то приказали сдать все украшения. Лэнс изобразил такую печаль, что даже слезу пустил. Соврал, что сережка — память от давно погибшей матери. Не то чтобы ему поверили, скорее не спорили, чтобы не привлекать внимания. 

Лэнса не покидало ощущение, что они новобранцы, которые с кем-то тут воевать собрались, а Сендак и люди, что вокруг него ошивались — это генералы, что будут командовать их армией. 

Утро эпохального дня, когда они навсегда должны были покинуть Кубу, встретило их промозглым штормовым ветром. Выстроив их в лабиринтах доков, Сендак пересчитывал добычу. Лэнс уже знал — двоих не хватало, но не мог уловить реакции на это. В отряде были только молодые мужчины, но двое вполне могли испугаться и передумать, остаться в этой стране. Или их могли уже разобрать и продать тут же, но Лэнс убеждал себя, что тут пропажу стала бы искать полиция. 

В порту ждал гигантский корабль. Он скрипел от волн, словно ругался с ними, и Лэнсу стало не по себе — выходить в море в шторм казалось самоубийством. Но тех, кто замешкался у ходившего ходуном трапа, Сендак подгонял мощным пинком. Кроме Лэнса — его, как последнего, подхватил за шкирку и потащил сам к черной пасти корабля. 

— Ты спортивный малый, — почти ласково начал Сендак, хотя из-за непогоды приходилось орать. — Занимался где-то?

— Грузчиком подрабатывал, — соврал Лэнс. 

— Служил? 

— Больше не занимаюсь этим, — заверил Лэнс уже тише. Когда на корабле остальных погнали в трюм, а Сендак оставил его при себе, по-прежнему удерживая за шкирку, как котенка, Лэнс всерьез забеспокоился. Единственным шансом спастись было прыгать в воду во время шторма. Шанс был спорный. 

— Натворил что-то? — доверительно спросил Сендак. — Слушай, я же вижу, что ты паренек военный. И стрелять умеешь? 

— Я разучился давно, — все еще упирался Лэнс. Он попытался разжать руки на своем вороте, но Сендак потащил его куда-то в другую сторону, хотя и тоже к трюму. 

— У нас бывают ребята вроде тебя. Слушай… Их же на фабрику отправят. Оно тебе надо? Вкалывать по шестнадцать часов, с перерывами только на сон. И не рад будешь, что сбежал. Что у тебя за проблемы? Политический или натворил что-то? Я же помочь тебе хочу. Можно подумать, что сделать с документами. Будешь работать на меня, долг выплатишь намного быстрее. 

Лэнсу не нужно было работать на них, Лэнсу нужно было в мясорубку со всеми, чтобы сказать: «Ага! Попались!» Желательно не в тот момент, когда из него будут уже печень доставать. 

— Могу я подумать? — попросил Лэнс. Прежде всего хотелось избавиться от железной хватки за шкирку, даже если ценой куртки. 

— Да, конечно, — Сендак отпустил наконец. — Только ты учти, я долго ждать не буду. Окажешься где-нибудь в подвале, будешь рыбу потрошить за гроши. Помни об этом.

Лэнс не мог перестать думать об этом, пока его вели к загруженному синими контейнерами доку. Это могло оказаться проверкой. Какой кретин откажется от того, чтобы выплатить свой долг побыстрее и без особых усилий. С другой стороны, как полицейский Лэнс понимал, что все могло быть сложнее. Поработать на производстве и выйти свободным — это одно. Работать одним из охранников и сопровождающих там, где возможно людей убивали, как скот — совсем другое. Из такого дела живым не выйдешь. И Лэнс изображал еще более глубокую задумчивость, пока они не дошли. Его ждала небольшая дверь прямо в контейнере, открытая настеж. Но внутри была абсолютная темнота. «Я не прошел проверку и теперь меня убьют», — понял Лэнс и замешкался. Он думал, имело ли смысл поднимать тревогу тут, где ему не помогут? Сендак ждал, и хотя верил в его страх, но раздражался от этого ожидания. 

— Давай, — поторопил Сендак. — В загон, раз хочешь быть овцой. 

— Коровой было бы не так обидно, — промямлил Лэнс, погружаясь в темноту как в густую воду с запахом нефти. Ни обо что не споткнулся, но почувствовал — он в этом ящике не один. Но дыхания людей в контейнере были нервными, напуганными, не агрессивными. Дыхание жертв, а не убийц. И Лэнс расслабился, почувствовав себя спокойнее. 

— От того, чтобы никто из вас ни звука не пикнул, будет зависеть, доберетесь вы до Америки или вас вернут обратно. Деньги не возвращаем, на вторую попытку снова будете копить годами… Или продадите органы, — прибавил, усмехнувшись, Сендак. И закрыл дверь, лишив их последнего источника света. Лэнс по памяти добрался до стены контейнера, сел опершись о нее спиной. Он внутри, его не раскрыли, уже можно было перевести дух. 

А потом корабль заныл, как живой. Словно был китом, огромным животным, которого гнали в шторм обратно в океан. 

— Они что, отплывают? — прошептали в темноте. — В шторм?! Да мы умрем тут! 

Лэнс понимал, в шторм никто не сможет проверить корабль, ему проще пройти границу. А если их и поймают — это можно будет тоже списать на тот же шторм, что сбил корабль с курса и унес в чужие воды. Лэнс ошибался, он думал, что из нелегального на корабле только люди, но, видимо, в контейнерах тоже находилось что-то не безобидное. Об этом Лотор ничего не говорил…

Именно Лотор слил им информацию на этот путь. Лэнсу даже казалось — тот знал, как Лэнс его использует. Что им проще будет своего человека запустить в эту сеть, чем ловить партию новых нелегалов по берегам. Больше Лотор не дал ничего. У него была своя игра, и трогать его не смели даже за укрывательство улик. Будучи на свободе и сильно обиженным на отца, который не позволял ему вести свой бизнес, Лотор был полезнее, чем за решеткой. И все же, у Лэнса было вполне очевидное ощущение, что и позиция Лотора не так проста, и он только играет со всеми — с полицией, с отцом. Многие сведения он приберегал именно потому, что собирался унаследовать империю, когда отец сядет на пожизненное. Каким образом, Лэнс не понимал. Но он никогда особенно умным не считался. 

А потом начался ад. Словно они были жуками, пойманными в спичечный коробок, который постоянно перетряхивал неведомый великан. После того, как Лэнса резко подбросило в воздух и ударило о стену рифленого железа, он свернулся калачиком и молился, чтобы в этой суматохе никто не упал на его голову. Кого-то время от времени рвало, Лэнс и сам чувствовал тошноту, хотя никогда не страдал морской болезнью. Но темнота обезоруживала. То, что они не могли видеть воды и волн — пугало больше, чем если бы они их видели. С каждым накреном Лэнсу казалось, что вот теперь корабль идет ко дну с ними вместе, а они этого не знают и продолжают жаться к полу, хотя пора бы уже бежать, тогда будет шанс спастись. 

К наступлению штиля они напоминали новорожденных — заблеванные, обоссанные и не стоящие на ногах. Когда дверь открылась, впустив в контейнер свет, голос Сендака, как сильного и самостоятельного, но жестокого отца, отчитал: 

— Вашу мать, ну и вонь! Вы провели тут всего полдня, а уже умудрились все испортить. И что делать? Будете так и ехать в этом дерьме все дни или принести вам швабры, чтобы вы за собой убрали? 

Лэнс, заново осознавая себя живым, раздумывал над тем, что сделал бы Сендак, согласись Лэнс на его предложение? Выбросил бы его тут же за борт, привязав к ногам груз, потому что Лэнс раскрыл бы себя как шпиона? Или все равно поместил бы сюда, потому что на Лэнса еще не было готово документов? А может быть позволил бы плыть в том уютном месте, из которого к ним вышел Сендак — чистенький, бодрый. Он светил каждому в лицо, проверяя, насколько повредился его товар. Иногда бросал назад: 

— Этого, — и черные тени за его спиной скользили в контейнер и вытаскивали оттуда того, на кого Сендак указал. И Лэнс снова боялся, что фабрика по потрошению негодного товара разворачивается прямо тут. Он и помочь никому не мог, и сам подставляться не хотел. Когда Сендак из темноты выхватил его лицо, Лэнс как окаменел. 

— Ну что, солдат, не надумал? — с усмешкой спросил метис по-английски. Несмотря на все паршивое состояние, Лэнсу хватило ума сделать удивленное лицо и переспросить по-испански: 

— Что? Я не понимаю? 

— Отдыхай, — уже на другом языке ответил Сендак. И это снова было странным. Проверка или просто издевался? 

Сережка была на месте. Она внушала Лэнсу какое-то ощущение спокойствия. Накануне отъезда Аллура сказала, что Кит поедет за ним от границы, чтобы организовать поддержку и своевременную помощь. Но сильно светиться Кит не сможет, поэтому рассчитывать на него Лэнсу не приходилось. 

Оставшимся разрешили выбраться на палубу, на которой была ночь, подышать воздухом. Есть не давали, но по их зеленым лицам и так было ясно, что сейчас не до еды. Когда они немного начали приходить в себя, Сендак раздал им ведра и тряпки и разрешил отчистить контейнер. Как великую милость это преподнес. И Лэнса чуть не стошнило повторно, когда они в полумраке, едва не на ощупь, вычищали пустой металлический контейнер. 

Дальше стало спокойнее. Их по-прежнему держали в этом железном гробу, который мало того, что провонял на все время путешествия, но и концентрировал спертый воздух потных тел, загнанный в одно изолированное пространство. Смердело так, что Лэнсу казалось, он никогда не отмоется. Кормили невкусно, но сытно. Какая-то похлебка из кукурузы. Никто не привередничал. Выходить не разрешали, ночами просто открывали дверь. Они почти не разговаривали — нужно было вести себя тихо, и днем в грузовом отсеке слышны были далекие шаги или голоса. Лэнс успокаивал себя тем, что раз на корабле есть еще люди, то вряд ли тут же будет и подпольная операционная. Во всяком случае, если бы за ним пришли, он поднял бы такой вой, что весь корабль знал бы о нелегалах в грузовом отсеке. 

А потом за Лэнсом и правда пришли. Началось с плохого самочувствия, слишком часто стал уходить в угол с ведром, заменяющим туалет, чтобы поблевать. Отдал еду другим нелегалам, и был уверен, что никто не заметит, как ему стало хуже, но к ночи за ним пришел Сендак со своими людьми-тенями. Лэнс попытался забиться в самый дальний угол, когда увидел их на пороге, потому что точно знал — это за ним. Сендак пошарил фонариком, не сразу, но Лэнса нашел, скомандовал глухо на-английском: 

— Этого.

И Лэнс, напуганный этим фактом, и тем, что на корабле в центре океана ему на помощь никто не придет, едва не взвыл сереной. Тени Сендака были профессионалами, быстро закрыли ему рот, шепнули: «Молчи. Никто тебя не съест». 

У Лэнса даже сил на активное сопротивление уже не было. Он мог идти сам, только поэтому ему позволили подняться на ноги, и вывели, придерживая. 

— Куда? — глухо спросил он у Сэндака, находясь на грани паники. 

— В лучшее место, — оскалившись, ответил метис, и Лэнс занервничал больше. 

— Сендак, — одернул один из тех, кто поддерживал Лэнса. Он был комплекции Лэнса, только выше на две головы. — Мы хотим тебе помочь. 

— Вы хотите, чтобы я не орал, — уперся Лэнс. — Куда вы меня? К остальным? Которые, мать вашу, так и не вернулись. 

— Может, вырубить его? — предложил третий, молчавший до этого. Он был с Лэнса ростом и более тощий, зато руки оказались сильные и более мускулистые. Лэнс снова запаниковал, принял, что из него так себе шпион, и попытался вскинуть руку, чтобы нажать тревогу на сережке. Но так как под руки его держали, это не получилось. Сендак посерьезнел, замер напротив него, заговорил глухо: 

— Ты болен, солдат. Я мог бы просто вышвырнуть тебя за борт, но ты кажешься мне способным парнем, и не хотелось бы так быстро растрачивать твою жизнь. Поэтому хватит выебываться. Пойдем туда, где тебе дадут аспирина и выспаться на мягком. 

— Что мешает убить меня вместо аспирина? — сквозь зубы процедил Лэнс. 

— Как пожелаешь, — фыркнул Сендак. — Еще хоть звук с твоей стороны, и я правда выброшу тебя. 

Лэнс заткнулся, потому что появилась призрачная надежда на милость мафии, и то, что он все равно им нужен. Его провели какими-то техническими помещениями, полутемными коридорами. К небольшой комнатке, где ждал старый доктор, брови которого были похожи на снег над крышами. 

— Этого тоже укокошили? — проворчал доктор. Лэнса посадили на откидную скамейку и оставили, Сендак остался, перекрыл своей массивной фигурой дверной проем. — На что жалуемся? 

— Рвота, температура, так себе самочувствие, — вместо Лэнса ответил Сендак. Доктор присматривался пару секунд, потом кивнул: 

— Отравление. Кормите их помоями…

— Помои для всех одинаковы, блюет только он, — напомнил Сендак. Тогда врач потратил еще пару секунд на изучение бледного лица Лэнса, после чего высыпал ему в руку три белые плотные одинаковые таблетки. 

— Значит грипп… 

— А если нет? — переспросил Сендак. 

— Тогда эти таблетки ему не помогут, завтра дам другие, и проведет тут две ночи, а не одну. Какая разница? 

Сендак больше не возражал. Лэнсу в руку впихнули стакан воды, и теперь оба, и доктор, и метис, ждали, когда Лэнс выпьет таблетки. А Лэнс смотрел на них, как Нео, который боится проснуться в матрице, если выпьет лекарства из чужих рук. 

— В чем дело? — спросил Сендак, и Лэнса как кипятком обдало — ему снова показалось, что метис что-то заподозрил. Лэнс поспешил выпить все три сразу, и мысленно чертыхнулся снова — поспешность тоже казалась ему подозрительной. Словно он любым жестом, взглядом, лишним словом, проклюнувшимся акцентом, мог выдать себя, тем самым обрекая на смерть. 

Но после этого Лэнс убедился, что и остальные тоже живы. Они находились в другом контейнере, где было чуть больше света, а на полу были более качественные матрасы и даже простыни. Только пахло тут гаже — кровью и гноем. Сендак в ту ночь отбирал раненных, их перетаскивали сюда и накладывали гипс, обрабатывали раны, вправляли суставы. Но зачем? Ответ на этот вопрос тут же дал сам Сендак: 

— Молись, чтобы завтра все прошло. Потому что два дня в нашем бизнес-классе влетит тебе в копеечку. Один еще может и потянешь… 

Тут и места было меньше, да и выгоднее было продавать больничные койки, медикаменты и уход, чем предоставлять их даром. В конце концов тут мафия, а не больница. Лэнс настолько измучился, что был даже рад провести одну ночь в комфорте. 

Утром он проснулся не то чтобы здоровым, но уже не таким слабым. Да и блевать не тянуло, и еда была не кукурузной похлебкой, а пшенной жидкой кашей. Обратно его вернули снова только к ночи, заставив выпить еще две таблетки, только на этот раз Лэнс уже не боялся. 

Еще три дня прошли в агонии тоски, вони и безделья, безызвестности. Лэнсу хотелось нажать тревогу, хотя ничего вроде и не угрожало. Просто чтобы его забрали из этого ада. Он считал, что привык к плохим условиям. Многочисленная семья, деревенский домик. Убирал навоз за коровами и свиньями, и считал, что выдержит все. Он думал о том, что будь он просто реальным нелегалом, который плыл к лучшему будущему для себя и будущего потомства, будь он солдатом, он легче перенес бы это. Но Лэнс потерял цель, не понимал, зачем он в это ввязался. Людей не резали, Лотор дал просто путь, по которому в страну пребывали нелегалы. И сам Лэнс в этом не видел ничего страшного. Он хотел помочь, а не перекрыть людям возможность нормальной жизни. 

Он пытался думать о Ките, и убеждать себя, что ради него это переживает. Чтобы доказать свою серьезность — всем им доказать. И тогда правда становилось легче. Но все же тянуло к берегам Америки. Где-то там его ждал призрак Кита, который, может, забыл наконец про своего героя с обложки. Потому что, Лэнс верил, герой — не просто мускулы. 

На третий день после его выздоровления Сендак пробрался в грузовой отсек ночью, замер в дверях, улыбаясь, и почти ласково протянул: 

— Мы прибыли. Если вы думаете, что это был ад, то вы еще ничего не знаете. Тут вас хотя бы работать не заставляли. 

Они выбирались из своего железного просторного гроба к звездам, словно узники, десяток лет прожившие без солнца. К счастью, была ночь. Лэнсу казалось, что солнце могло им всем глаза выжечь. Он очень надеялся, что Кит не видел его сейчас, спускающегося на землю — грязного и измученного. И все же живого. 

Их погрузили снова, как живое мясо, в грузовик. Внутри так же как в контейнере были навалены матрасы. Раненных видно не было, и Лэнс тогда подумал, что их наверняка перевезут отдельно (добавив это к счету, конечно). Хотя, честно говоря, Лэнсу просто не хотелось думать о том, что он мог упустить тот самый момент, когда люди переходят в разряд ценного мяса, и их пора потрошить. 

Везли тоже несколько часов и тошнотворное покачивание на волнах сменилось не менее тошнотворной тряской в кузове грузовика. Казалось, этот ублюдок водитель специально вез их лесом, без дороги, чтобы избежать проверок. 

После стольких приключений на питании, которое нельзя было назвать едой, из кузова Лэнс практически вывалился. Врезался в кого-то, уверенно стоящего на ногах, отпрянул, почуяв сильных запах мужского парфюма. И тут же проглотил язык. Напротив него стоял Лотор. 

В первую секунду Лэнсу показалось, что его подставили. Вот и конец, потому что вряд ли в перспективе Лотор планировал, чтобы его видели замешанным в незаконных делах отца. А путь Лэнса, конечно, нехило потрепал, но вряд ли до неузнаваемости. Лотор, глянув сверху вниз, достал платок из кармана, вытер то место, где в него врезался Лэнс, и прошел мимо. Сделал вид, что не узнал. Лэнс выдохнул облегченно, рефлекторно коснулся сережки. 

— Давайте, давайте, ребята, — подгонял их бодрый Сендак. — Немного душа и чистая одежда вам не повредят! А то полиция найдет вас по этой вони!

Лэнс обернулся на Лотора, который стоя у машины разговаривал о чем-то с девушкой-секретарем. Лотор как почувствовал его взгляд, обернулся и уставился в ответ, словно отвернуться заставлял. Лэнс опомнился, поспешил в здание. Подумал почему-то о чем-то простом, мирном — Лотор больше не предложит ему выпить, это точно. Предпочтет иметь дело с Китом. 

Интересно, где сейчас Кит? Смог ли вычислить место, где их ссадили с корабля? Нашел ли эту базу? А, впрочем, пока что все шло неплохо, и помощь Кита не была нужна. 

***

— Ты притащил полицейского. Отец тебе башку оторвет, — холодно отчеканил Лотор, стоило Сендаку, цветущему от гордости, сесть напротив него. Это был небольшой полутемный кабинет с жалюзи на окнах и вентилятором под потолком, простым столом с металлическим каркасом по центру и неудобными жесткими стульями. Но Сендак этим кабинетом гордился так, словно это был огромный офис на вершине самого высокого в городе небоскреба. После слов Лотора он, правда, поубавил радости, процедил: 

— Врешь. 

Лотор проигнорировал — достал телефон, начал что-то искать. Сендак ждал, но терпение его кончалось с каждым кликом. Когда он уже дернулся отобрать телефон у Лотора, тот развернул экран к собеседнику. На фото был Лэнс в темно-синей форме полицейской Академии. 

— Он же по-английски не понимает…

— А как ты проверял? По-английски сказал ему что-то? Или по-английски пригрозил, что башку ему отстрелишь, если он сейчас же не упадет на колени?.. Не могу поверить, что ты так просто попался. Он даже не профессионал. Обычный патрульный. 

— Что же я их всех проверять должен?! Документы были в порядке!.. Сука, я еще ему работу… — Сендак прикусил язык и сдулся, пока не сказал лишнего. Лотор рассматривал свои ногти, произнес негромко и вкрадчиво: 

— У тебя еще есть шанс избавиться от него. 

— Он полицейский! Значит, легавые в курсе, где он. И если он пропадет именно тут, то сразу понятно, кого за это сажать! А они все тут перекопают, чтобы труп своего найти.

— Слушай, но ведь я тут. Я могу тебе помочь. Ты займешься полицейским, а я уведу след. Они никогда и не узнают, куда он пропал. Копать, конечно, будут активно… Ну, будем вести себя потише какое-то время. В конце концов, мало ли — может он остался там же на Кубе и убит был там. Так? — Лотор склонил голову на бок. Он не нервничал, был совершенно спокоен, хотя ситуация и была опасной. То ли Лотор этого не понимал, то ли правда знал выход. Сендак не знал, мог ли ему верить, но самому ему нечего было предложить. 

— Его пристрелить? — спросил Сендак, решив прощупать план. Лотор задумался, как-то слишком картинно и выразительно, потом скривился: 

— Зачем же? Используйте его как собирались. Разберите его. Сейчас нам нужны будут деньги. Раз он нас так подставил, то ему и расплачиваться. 

***

— Знаешь, когда-нибудь тебе перестанут верить. Все, разом, — Асха ждала Лотора рядом с креслом водителя, опершись о дверцу машины. Лотор приложил палец к губам, опустился на пассажирское место и продолжил только когда дверь закрылась, а Асха села за руль. 

— Я придумаю что-нибудь другое, когда они перестанут мне верить… Но пока — они верят. Полиция верит, что я копаю под отца. Люди отца верят, что я их не предам, потому что тоже рискую. Но самое лучшее тут то, что никто так и не узнает, что я их обманул. Они убьют копа, и он не сможет рассказать, откуда получил информацию. А Сендак будет думать, что у меня не получилось его прикрыть. Упс, бывает. Я даже порепетировал раскаянье. У меня неплохо получается, показать? 

— Не надо, я за рулем, — вздохнула Асха. — Что насчет меня?.. Твоих людей. Нас тоже обманываешь? Нас тоже убьют до того, как мы что-то узнаем или сможем рассказать? 

— Зачем же? Вы мне нужны, — холодно отозвался Лотор, рассматривая свое отражение в боковом зеркале. 

***

Лэнс думал, что им дадут передохнуть. Хотя бы выспаться. Но Сендак появился в раздевалке, где Лэнс вытирал голову после душа, с улыбкой позвал: 

— Поговорим? 

— Это не подождет до завтра? — обнаглел Лэнс, быстрее надевая приготовленные потертые джинсы и рубашку. Слава богам, чистые. Одежду Лэнса, как и остальных, забрали в стирку, и он ждал счет за чистку и за эти обноски. Сендак даже отвечать не стал, просто вышел. Да и Лэнс спрашивал не всерьез, он знал, что не подождет. Он наспех застегнулся и еще раз вытер волосы, после чего вышел из раздевалки. Остальные, кто уже успел вымыться, смотрели настороженно и подозрительно. Кажется, они начали видеть в Лэнсе подсадного, от мафии, который бы проверял, не затевается ли бунт. Здравая мысль, наверняка такой подсадной и был. 

Сендак стоял в конце коридора. Выглядел он уже не таким радостным, жестом позвал идти за ним, направо, исчез за поворотом. Лэнс отправился следом. Он ждал этого разговора. Что Сендак снова попробует испугать его перспективами рабского труда и предложит перейти на уровень выше и стать охранником. Лэнс даже заготовил речь о том, что обратно на Кубу ему нельзя, что его разыскивают. 

Сендак, как белый кролик, ведущий Алису все глубже и глубже в черную нору, ждал у одной из комнат, которая была похожа на все остальные. Пока Лэнс шел, он терял спокойствие. Нехорошее предчувствие подкидывало варианты один за другим. Его раскрыли? Его отобрали на органы первым? Он что-то натворил? Сендак решил, что он опасный преступник, бежавший от наказания, и от него проще избавиться? 

Поэтому и в комнату Лэнс шагнул совсем не тем расслабленным и уставшим, каким был в раздевалке. Сендак сидел на столе прямо напротив двери, скрестив руки на груди. А вот две фигуры по обе стороны от двери Лэнс заметил сразу, как только вошел. И, едва уловил их движения, пригнулся и быстро ткнул под колено правого, сбил левого ногой. Тут же вырвался обратно, в коридор. Про сережку он помнил, даже потянулся к ней, но в этот момент его и огрели сзади, в затылок. 

Сендак сбил его с ног всем своим весом. Заломил руку Лэнса за спину, ткнул его носом в дощатый пол, поддел указательным пальцем сережку. 

— Это? — спросил он. — Способ связи? Что, парень, не успел позвать на помощь? 

— Не понимаю, — прохрипел Лэнс, потому что Сендак снова говорил по-английски. Подоспевший помощник, мстительно ткнув Лэнса ботинком в бок, не церемонясь снял сережку. Лэнс не видел, что происходило дальше, но послышался треск. Видимо, они смогли раскрыть корпус передатчика. Лэнс рванулся и даже смог проползти где-то метр с Сендаком на спине, оставляя занозы на теле, но вырваться уже не получалось. Лэнсу казалось, что перед ним раскрывается бездна, в которую его вот-вот скинут. 

— Не понимает, — прорычал Сендак. — Машина готова? 

— У входа. 

— Тогда пакуем. Жучок увезите обратно к океану и вышвырните. Пусть там поищут. Людей готовьте к перевозке, тут скоро может стать людно. 

Лэнс попытался еще раз выбраться из-под Сендака и от отчаянья, из мстительности, обречённости, заорал, но ему тут же закрыли рот. 

***

Ему что-то вкололи еще там же, в доме посреди леса, чтобы не орал. В течении пары минут отказали все мышцы и, находясь в сознании, Лэнс уже не мог не стоять, не рукой пошевелить. Не особо церемонясь, его вытащили к воротам, у них уже стояла машина скорой помощи с открытым кузовом. Лэнс еще пытался кричать, но собственный язык стал кляпом. Для остальных выглядело так, словно Лэнсу совсем плохо, и его заботливо передают медбратьям. Лэнса уложили на мягкую каталку и, стоило дверям закрыться, пристегнули руки к прутьям. До этого момента Лэнс еще осматривался, надеялся, хотя и сам понимал, что впустую. Дом находился посреди леса, Кита или полицейскую машину тут невозможно было бы не заметить. 

С другой стороны, что мог бы сделать Кит один? Только вызвать подмогу. 

Лэнс обернулся на одного из медбратьев и почувствовал, как что-то глубоко внутри него, что еще было способно на резкие движения, содрогнулось. Это был Широ, и этого не могло быть. 

— Правда, здорово? — спросил Широ, но почему-то голосом Лэнса. — Я ничего не делал. Мне и не нужно было ничего делать. Но Кит все равно был моим. И знаешь, что? Даже если ты сейчас умрешь, а ты ведь умрешь, Лэнс, Кит все равно будет мой. Помнить тебя, и помнить, что ты мертвый. А меня — продолжать искать. Так ведь, Кит? 

Лэнс повернулся, хотя шея чувствовала себя так, словно он голову лицом повернул на спину. Кит был вторым медбратом. Лэнс секунду назад бы даже обрадовался, и решил, что Кит пробрался сюда и теперь спасет его. Так просто — показать значок и навести пистолет на водителя и второго санитара. Но Широ не мог быть тут, так и второй тоже не был Китом. Лэнс поджал губы, но так как носом дышалось трудно, пришлось снова приоткрыть рот. 

Кит осторожно убрал волосы с его лба, попытался зачесать назад, хотя челка тут же упала на лоб. 

— Я пытался, — своим голосом сказал Кит, хотя это по-прежнему не делало его Китом. — Помнишь?.. Когда мы в машине всю ночь сидели, наблюдая за домом. Ты еще заснул, хотя нельзя было… Я тогда подумал, что ты довольно милый, когда спишь. А потом понял, что ты почти всегда… милый. Но Лэнс, ты же понимаешь, что ты не Широ. Настолько не Широ, что даже твоя смерть ничего не изменит. 

Словно мозг сам пытался добить Лэнса, подкидывая ему все это. Он чувствовал, как заслезились глаза. Оказывается, держаться было сложно не только физически, но и духом. В конце концов, Лэнс понимал, что это его последняя поездка. 

Потом лица смешались в калейдоскоп, и на этот раз была семья. Мама, что гладила его щеки, брат, который дергал его за руку. Все они чего-то хотели от Лэнса, и он понял, что это уже не кузов «скорой» — это почти абстрактное место. Тут не было даже пола. Он и не был нужен людям, у них ноги где-то в районе ступней исчезали, люди парили в воздухе. Вместо калейдоскопа родных и близких появились совсем другие люди, уже без разбора, вперемешку — Ханк, Пидж, Аллура соседствовали с теми ребятами, которых он допрашивал не так давно, и с людьми, с которыми его везли из Кубы. У Лэнса от этой мешанины кружилась голова, он прикрыл глаза и получилось, как на каруселях — только хуже. Тело не оставалось в покое, его продолжало трепать, словно Лэнс и правда отключился, прикованный к карусели. Когда он открыл глаза — перед ним в воздухе висел Кит. Уже не такой грустный или рассерженный. Кит улыбался ему так, как мог бы улыбаться только своему Широ. И Лэнс снова почувствовал, что уже давно плачет. Кит висел в воздухе, словно Лэнс по грудь стоял в воде, а Кит плыл по ней, не перебирая руками или ногами. 

— Я найду тебя, — пообещал Кит. — Я буду искать тебя, даже если вся моя жизнь на это уйдет. 

— Это ты не мне, — глухо прошептал Лэнс. Хотелось поднять руки и обнять Кита за плечи. Лэнс часто влюблялся, но только с Китом было так — нестерпимо. 

— Тебе, Лэнс, — заверил Кит с той же улыбкой. 

А потом карусель будто резко остановили на одном из крутых виражей. Лэнса стошнило, благо успел перегнуться через какие-то железные перила. Он почувствовал холод на голом теле, ощутил, что лежит на жестком ледяном столе. Мир нереального, черноты вокруг него стал пятнами расходиться, как в рекламе стирального порошка — открывался другой мир, нестерпимо яркий. 

— Вот так, все хорошо, — послышался над ухом нервный голос Кита. Лэнс понимал, что это вроде бы уже реальность, но верить боялся. У Кита были влажные руки, кончики пальцев прошлись по голой спине, и Лэнс вздрогнул. Он никогда бы не подумал, что такой интимный момент случится в таких обстоятельствах, и даже волнения почувствовать не мог. Ему казалось, что его только что из кокона паука достали и теперь он блюет, почти переваренный и размягченный. 

— Лэнс, ты жив? — спросил Кит. Лэнс поднял трясущуюся руку с оттопыренный большим пальцем, за это получил снова одобряющее поглаживание. — Что насчет Широ? Он был с вами? 

Сначала Лэнсу показалось, что его все-таки успели разрезать, и только после вопроса вернулась чувствительность в открытой ране. Но он слабыми пальцами ощупал торс — там не было надрезов. 

— Ты, блядь, о чем? — спросил Лэнс, уже и так зная. Самое, мать его, время. 

— Широ был с вами, так?.. Они похищали людей и разбирали на органы. Они могли разобрать и Широ… Скажи мне, Лэнс. Он еще жив? Он еще у них? Я все вынесу. 

Лэнс оперся о железные прутья каталки, потом схватил Кита за плечи. Поразмыслив, одной рукой перехватил за волосы, слабо, но Кит поморщился. 

— Кит, смотри мне в глаза и слушай. Мы среди врагов и на это нет времени. Ты мне нужен адекватным. Ты вызвал подмогу? 

— Да. Так что с Широ? Они его убили?.. Они?..

Лэнс дернул за волосы сильнее, заставив смотреть себе в глаза. 

— Кит, тут не было Широ. И быть не могло Широ… Кит, пожалуйста, я сто раз это говорил, на сто первый запомни, пожалуйста… Широ нет нигде. Нигде, понимаешь? У них была космическая миссия. Его в ракету посадили с семьей Пидж и отправили в космос. Никто его не похищал. Никто не резал на органы. Потому что Широ пропал совсем. С Земли пропал, понимаешь. Всю ее перерыть можешь, но его тут нет. Кит? Слышишь? 

— Ты врешь? — темные глаза Кита блестели, он попытался разжать пальцы Лэнса, сдерживающие его волосы. Лэнс был слишком слаб, и это получилось. — Врешь, чтобы я не узнал, что его убили… Они убили его?.. 

— Кит… — позвал Лэнс, чувствуя, как что-то надорвалось в нем от этого монолога и от реакции Кита. 

— Широ! — позвал Кит, развернувшись к коридору. И снова, уже у двери. Как потерявшегося кота звал. Только-только потерявшегося. Лэнса хватило только на то, чтобы снова лечь на кушетку. Один доктор валялся без сознания в углу у изголовья, второй свернулся у каталки. Они оба были еще живы и черт его знает, могли очнуться к вечеру, а могли и через пару минут. А Кит продолжал бегать по коридорам и звать Широ и с каждым криком, казалось, все меньше соображал, где именно находится.

***

— Голову прострелили. Видишь? — Пидж развернула к Лэнсу экран, на котором в программе был из осколков воссоздан череп. В затылке виднелась круглая дыра. — Стреляли с близкого расстояния, не церемонились. Видимо, никто бы не услышал. 

— Значит, его на той же стройке и пристрелили? Мало ли, отбойный молоток шумит, кран ездит, — заметил Лэнс, рассматривая экран. 

— Это уже тебе думать, — напомнила Пидж. — Но похоже на то. Сечешь. 

— А то! — Лэнс тут же выпрямился, изобразил умного детектива. 

— Где твой напарник? — холодно спросила Пидж, и Лэнса как холодной водой окатило. 

— Улаз поехал на бывшую стройку. Меня отправил к тебе. Блин, вечно такой серьезный… Ведет себя так, будто я только мешаюсь, — пожаловался Лэнс. 

— А ты не мешаешься? — вполне риторически спросила Пидж, свернула экран. Обернулась уже без ехидства, осмотрела Лэнса с головы до скрещенных на груди рук, спросила уже серьезнее: — Все еще винишь себя? 

— Мой психолог считает, что я виню себя не в том, что позволил Киту рехнуться окончательно, а в том, что с самого начала не доложил начальству о том, что у него едет крыша. 

— Ищи другого психолога, — посоветовала Пидж. — Могу посоветовать своего. Он мне помог справиться со смертью семьи… Иначе мне бы крышу рвало как Киту. 

— Почему он к психологам не ходил? 

— Ходил. Но они от него доверия добиться не могли. Я пыталась заменить ему психолога, разговорить, довела его до слез… До истерики даже, и сама же испугалась, так что… у меня тоже есть повод себя винить, — Пидж пожала плечами, глядя уже куда-то мимо Лэнса. — Ты ведь зайдешь к нему сегодня? 

— Да, — спокойной ответил Лэнс, словно они говорили о покупке молока. 

— Тогда привет ему, — Пидж демонстративно вернулась к работе. Не то чтобы Лэнс ей надоел, просто и им двоим теперь тяжело было общаться не по работе. Хотя бы потому, что все разговоры сводились к Киту, а Кит и его состояние стало общей болевой. 

Когда приехало подкрепление, Лэнса нашли на каталке, живого. Кит заставил одного из докторов вколоть ему что-то, что вывело Лэнса из наркоза. 

Лэнс был не прав с самого начала. В своем стремлении занять место Широ, он чуть не заставил Кита пережить заново потерю дорогого ему человека. Жестокую и жуткую потерю. И у Кита началось обострение. Лэнс едва стоял на ногах, он ничего не мог сделать, и приехавших полицейских Кит заставил искать Широ. Не знавшие, в чем дело, они даже пытались ему помочь, пока Лэнс не объяснил. Тогда вызвали уже две «скорые» — ему и Киту. 

После этого Лэнсу понадобилось время, чтобы восстановиться. Пидж и Ханк по очереди навещали его в больнице, рассказывали о том, что Кит заново проходит проверку, и на этот раз шила в мешке уже не утаить. Пидж обещала только позаботиться о том, чтобы Кита не заперли в психушке — Лэнс с ужасом представлял себе, как Кит превращается в овощ. Как к нему начинают пускать только по расписанию и не позволять никаких личных контактов. И как бы Лэнсу ни было стыдно, что в попытке приблизиться к Киту и заменить для него образ умершего, он сделал только хуже, он не был бы собой, если бы сдался после этого. 

А Заркону, как и его сынку, все снова сошло с рук. Даже Сендак, сданный полиции как нужная жертва, утверждал, что работал на себя и только на себя. 

***

Кафе было уютным, но каким-то девчачьим. Тут не было в меню пива, в основном подавали либо кофе и пирожные, либо легкие сэндвичи. Кита работа в этом кафе словно успокоила, он стал более мягким. Даже стал собирать в куцый хвостик отросшие волосы. Лэнс ждал его за любимым столиком у окна с улыбкой змея-искусителя. Кафе было полупустым, и Кит, заметив, кто именно пришел, убрал блокнот и сложил руки на груди. 

— Разве твоя смена уже закончена? — сурово спросил Кит. Лэнс откинулся на спинку, развел руками:

— Мой напарник сам отправил меня к Пидж. Я закончил раньше него. 

Лэнс после случившегося получил что-то вроде повышения — дела ему доверяли более серьезные, и в напарники дали полицейского старше и серьезнее Кита. Все сделали вид, что Лэнс не знал о сдвиге напарника и не покрывал его все эти годы. 

— Мы не продаем пиво, — попробовал с другой стороны Кит. 

— Ты что, я же полицейский! К тому же еще на работе! Мне положено не пугать обывателей и есть пончики с кофе. А у вас лучший кофе в городе. 

— Лара сдала тебе мое расписание? — понял Кит. Лэнс самоуверенно кивнул: 

— И пожелала удачи… Так во сколько ты заканчиваешь? А то знаешь, этот новый напарник… я по тебе скучаю даже. Посидели бы где-нибудь. Попили чего-нибудь — хоть пива.

Кит потер лоб, обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что за ними не наблюдают, негромко произнес: 

— Пива не могу. С этими таблетками совсем нельзя пить. 

— Кофе? — не сдавался Лэнс. — Учти, я каждую твою смену буду тут ошиваться. 

— Звучит как угроза, — вздохнул Кит, достал блокнот. — Значит кофе и пончики… Латте и черничные? 

— Черничный и малиновый, — кивнул Лэнс, но смотрел по-прежнему победителем. Когда Кит работал с ним в паре, было как-то спокойнее. Теперь же он перезнакомился со всеми здешними официантками и узнал расписание Кита не столько для того, чтобы пытаться снова его уломать хотя бы на свидание. Лэнс волновался за Кита, пытался контролировать, и все время боялся, что Кит снова потеряется в реальностях. 

И в то же время боялся спрашивать, помнит ли он, как именно умер Широ, и что искать бесполезно? Зато Пидж Кита каждую встречу спрашивала, и он терпеливо отчитывался, что помнит. А по глазам видно было — помнит, но не может заставить себя в это поверить. 

— Заканчиваю в девять, — записывая заказ, буднично произнес Кит. — И ради Бога, давай не кофе, меня тошнит уже от его запаха. 

— Пойдем к китайцам пить земляной чай? — спросил Лэнс. Собственная победа вдруг сделала его вид глупым, ошарашенным. Он с каждой секундой ждал, что Кит скажет: «Ага! Поверил! На хер пошел!». Но Кит кивнул, убрав блокнот: 

— А хоть и его.


End file.
